This invention relates to a device for cleaning rice and vegetable such as beans.
Known cleaning devices for cleaning vegetable or fruit are very large in size, or so called industrial size which is not suitable for domestic usage. Cleaning devices of a home appliance for cleaning vegetable, fruit or rice is necessary to simplify daily works of houserwives. Such a home appliance should be compact in size and easy in operation and maintenance.
The present invention is designed to provide a raw material cleaning device with a manually operated agitator wherein a container has apertures to permit passage of foreign particles, which are rinsed off, in association with water while restraining the passage of the raw material such as rice.